Under the Blankets
by Verra-Nicole
Summary: Part of Chapter 4 of The Penguin I Fell for. Warning: Dominate!Kowalski and Submissive!Damon. Also note I'm not very good with these type of fics so... and also you pretty much have to read The Penguin I Fell for, because trust me this will not make any sense... :D Thanks for reading, reviewing, and faving!


Verra: Warning this is a side-story to The Penguin I Fell For… anyway this is what happened in chapter 4, but more into it. So yeah for mature (some not so mature) audiences only! Thank you for reading, faving, and reviewing! Read on! P.s. Dominate! Kowalski, and Submissive! Damon

**One-Shot: Under the Blankets**

Kowalski tackled Damon under the blankets. They both laughed as Kowalski ended up on top. "So what do we do now?" Damon asked of course not knowing what they were going to do. "Well it's time to take a big step in the relationship…" Kowalski answered. "What would that be?" Damon asked. "Humans call it Sex" Kowalski answered with a grin. "Sounds interesting…" Damon said. "Oh it is, and since I ended up on top I get to top you first" Kowalski said. "I don't know what that means but okay" Damon replied.

"Okay" Kowalski said then he pulled Damon into a sweet kiss. Damon leaned into the kiss; wrapping his flippers around Kowalski's neck. Kowalski placed his flippers onto Damon's waist. They stayed like that for a bit just kissing each other. Then Kowalski pulled away so they could breathe. But he continued on down beginning to nip at Damon's neck. Damon let out a little sound that could compare to a moan.

Kowalski then began moving his flipper up and down Damon's back, and this caused Damon to squirm. Which made it pretty obvious that this was a sensitive spot. "Sensitive much?" Kowalski asked with a grin. Damon smiled not really acknowledging that question. Kowalski then moved down even further starting to lick intensely in a circle around his sensitive spot on his chest.

Damon moaned deeper now. Suddenly Kowalski pushed Damon down all the way; making the blankets flop over them more. Damon giggled now, and blushed deeply. (Never would have pictured Blowhole to blush or giggle… XD). Kowalski started to drag his flipper downward. Kowalski soon enough moved down to his stomach placing small kisses, but he knew the night was just starting. And this was just the beginning.

Then came the moment that Kowalski slowly moved down Damon. He took his flipper to Damon's member, and then he started to run his flipper over it lightly; in an almost stroking gesture. Damon gave a loud moan to this as well. Kowalski smiled, and then started to slowly lick up the length. This made Damon squirm in response. Kowalski then rasped his tongue over the head. He smirked when Damon once again moaned.

"Even though you don't remember you're quite the affectionate" Kowalski commented while now beginning to lick faster. Kowalski then put his flipper to the base of the dick, and started t massage it while intensely licking it faster. Damon was getting closer at this very movement. Kowalski decided it was time to move forward, and so he took the entire dick into his beak, and began to deep throat him.

Damon opened his eyes for a second, and seeing the way Kowalski looked right now seemed to make something grow to full size. Damon's feathers that had once covered his eyes were now splayed across the floor as this went on. After a while Damon could feel something building inside him, and for some reason he wanted to say something. He went with his gut, and said- "Cum!".

Kowalski smiled as he understood, and removed himself from full length. He started to rasp his tongue over it again and again in spite. When Damon started to tense he took it back into his beak. Suddenly like a car crash it all came out. Kowalski took almost everything although bits of it dripped down onto his chest.

"Your turn…" Kowalski said while laying backwards for him. Damon got up, and then bended down to Kowalski's own erected member. He didn't really know what to do, but instead decided to do what he saw Kowalski doing. He grasped the dick, and then slowly he began to experimentally lick around it. Every twist and turn he took he noted the responses that came from Kowalski.

Damon then took it into his beak while rolling his tongue around it as well. This caused Kowalski to let out a long moan. Damon smiled lightly, but continued on. Kowalski though was a little turned on by earlier, and he seemed to be already ready. "Damon I'm cu-umming!" Kowalski shouted as his cum shot out in the middle of his sentence. Damon was surprised when he actually tasted it. It tasted good even better than the canned tuna he had earlier.

Kowalski staggered up, and smiled at the smaller male. Damon smiled lightly back, and blushed a light pink. Then Kowalski lightly pushed Damon down, and got a little ways on top of him. Then Kowalski said- "Ready?". Damon didn't know what to be ready for, but didn't really question it too much as he nodded. Kowalski then slowly pushed himself into the smaller male.

Damon gasped in pain. Kowalski looked down at him waiting for a response. Damon after 3 seconds nodded his head. Kowalski then pulled back out, and then went back in at the same pace. Damon moaned this time in pain. Kowalski repeated the same process over and over till Damon's moans of pain became moans of pleasure.

He still continued at the same rate, but Damon then said- "faster!". Kowalski was more than happy to do so. He began to go faster and faster each time. Soon enough Damon and the blankets around them began to move back and forth. Kowalski was now going at a very fast pace so it wasn't even a second before he re-entered.

Damon and Kowalski then both felt the precum drip from the other. Kowalski gripped Damon's sides, and lifted him slightly up so he could go inside even quicker and better than before. Damon's moans of pleasure were getting intense and high in volume at this point. Then Kowalski and Damon both released at the same time. It was a lot to take in though as some leaked out of Damon.

Once they finished Kowalski soon laid beside Damon. Damon turned to look at him. Kowalski looked at him as well then he slightly let his smile go. He raised his flipper to Damon's feathered bangs that always seemed to be in the way. He slightly moved it to reveal his sapphire blue eyes. "You're eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. "Why's that?" Damon asked.

"There like a mix of sapphire with a little bit of shining hope in them" Kowalski answered with a grin. Then he laid back down, and Damon scooted beside him. He snuggled himself into Kowalski's chest plumage, and closed his eyes. Kowalski placed his flipper onto Damon's back while lightly stroking the feathers, and then closed his own eyes.

The End

Verra: Yeah here's the thing… I'm not good with sex fics, and two I don't like to call boy's things cocks, hardly do I like calling them dicks, and I don't like calling them penis ether!

Kowalski: O.O

Verra: What's wrong with you cousin?

Kowalski: This fic is so… demeaning… although I like the fact I'm finally a dominate in something other than Kovate…

Verra: :D Thanks cousin! There's more to come sometime once I start getting better at this type of fic…


End file.
